No quiero seguir hiriéndote
by LenKiryuu
Summary: Akira es un tsundere, eso lo saben todos y no sabe ni cómo decirle a Kengo que se preocupa por él ni cómo hacerle saber que lo ama... Sí, también apesto para las reseñas c:


**AN: **Hooola, este es un pequeño one-shot que se me vino a la mente después de leerme el manga de Monochome Factor~

Pareja: Akira x Kengo

No poseo ni a Akira ni a Kengo ni al manga, triste pero cierto...

Bueno, aquí va...

**_No quiero seguir hiriéndote..._**(Sí, apesto con esto de los nombres)

-¡Estúpido!

Dicho esto, junto a un sinfín de insultos, golpeó al rubio, una y otra vez.

-Akira…

-¡Imbécil!

Los golpes no cesaban.

Sin saber qué hacer, el rubio devolvió uno de los golpes, dejando un notable daño en la cara del castaño, que no pareció inmutarse.

-¿¡Qué pasa, Akira!?

-¡Tú! ¿¡Sabes acaso lo imbécil que eres!?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? –le dio un fuerte golpe- ¡Siempre he estado cuidando tu espalda y lo único que recibo son golpes y ofensas!

-¿¡Cuidar mi espalda!? ¿¡Quién mierda te ha pedido que hagas eso!?

-¿¡Cómo no lo haría!? ¡Somos amigos!

-¡Siempre te metes en problemas! ¡Siempre andas metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman! ¡Siempre terminas lastimado por mi culpa!

-¡Ya te lo dije, estoy para cuidar tu esp- -hizo una pausa cuando descifró lo que su amigo había dicho- ¿Eh?

-¡Tú, estúpido! –le dio otro gran golpe, tirándolo al suelo; aprovechando esto, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo, haciendo que el otro le mirara a los ojos.

-Akira…

-¡¿Sabes qué tan preocupado estaba por tu culpa?! ¡No sabía dónde mierda te habías metido, qué estabas haciendo, ni siquiera si te encontrabas vivo! –lo tiró nuevamente al suelo.

-A… kira… -perplejo, se encontraba incluso incapaz de levantarse del suelo.

-¡Ah, mierda! –pateó unos cuantos contenedores de basura que se encontraban cerca- Deja de seguirme. –dijo con calma, aunque era obvio que ese no era su estado.

-¿E-Eh?

-Siempre… -miró al piso- siempre que me sigues acabas así… herido… No puedo… no quiero… seguir viéndote así…

-Akira… -la mirada que Akira dirigió hacia él le transmitía tantas cosas… esa angustia, preocupación, culpabilidad y temor con la que le observaba…

-Sólo… -hizo una pausa, mientras sentía cómo su voz se quebraba- deja de seguirme.

Le dio la espalda a quien había sido su autoproclamado amigo por tanto tiempo, a quien había estado tantos años soportándolo a él y a su maltrato, a sus golpes, insultos, y comenzó a caminar, con la mirada baja… _Por favor, no me sigas._

Kengo sintió como, a pesar de la confusión, Akira se llevaba una parte de su alma a cada paso que daba para alejarse de él. _¿Por qué?_

A su vez, y aunque le costaba mucho trabajo admitirlo, Akira podía sentir cómo una parte de sí mismo se quedaba junto a Kengo. _No quiero seguir lastimándote._ Sin embargo, notó como sus pensamientos y su caminata se veían interrumpidos; no podía seguir avanzando. Volteó, sólo para ver al rubio agarrando fuertemente su brazo, impidiendo que el castaño diera siquiera un paso más.

-¿Crees que puedo aceptar algo así?

-Kengo…

-¡Akira! Dije que siempre estaría para cuidar tu espalda, no me importa salir herido, puedo soportarlo, las heridas sanarán. –levantó la miraba para encontrar sus ojos con los del castaño.- Lo que no puedo soportar es estar alejado de ti, ¿sabes?

El castaño notó cómo los ojos del rubio comenzaban a aguarse, se sintió culpable, así que prefirió no interrumpirlo.

-Duele… -apretó con su mano izquierda el brazo del otro y con su mano derecha su pecho.

-Lo sé… por eso… debemos distanciarnos, ¿no crees?

-No… duele si te alejas… ¡He estado tras de ti tantos años, maldita sea! ¡No te atrevas a decidir algo así por tu cuenta! –le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla al castaño mientras sus propias lágrimas, al igual que ellos, caían.

-Kengo…

-Akira… -agarró firmemente la chaqueta del susodicho, acercando su cara al su pecho.- No digas estupideces… no quiero alejarme de ti.

Las lágrimas caían incesantemente de los ojos de Kengo, haciendo que Akira volviera a sentirse culpable. Lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Eres un mentiroso. –continuó.- ¡Dices que nos alejemos pero aun así me abrazas! ¿¡Crees que no soy suficientemente bueno?

-¿Por qué crees que alguien como yo querría perder su tiempo contigo? –su voz de volvió seca, inexpresiva, a pesar de que sus brazos seguían envueltos en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Dices eso sólo para que me aleje y, según tú, no salga lastimado! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Hubo un silencio, Akira no sabía exactamente qué responder. Aun así, no fue capaz de soltar sus brazos y dejar de abrazar a Kengo.

-El estúpido eres tú, Akira…

-¿Qué?

-Dices que no quieres que siga saliendo herido… pero dices cosas que duelen… ¿por qué eres tan confuso? –se separó levemente y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, en un vano intento por detener sus lágrimas.

-Kengo… por eso—

-¿"Por eso es mejor que nos separemos"? ¡No! Akira, no quiero eso…

-Eres un estúpido masoquista… -dijo en un apenas audible susurro.

-Y tú un maldito mentiroso.

-Aah… maldita sea. –miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

Retiró las manos de Kengo de su propio rostro y las reemplazó con las suyas, secando las lágrimas que persistían en salir de aquellos ojos.

-¿Akira? –dijo sin poder desviar la mirada, clavada fijamente en los ojos grises del susodicho.

-Kengo, eres un estúpido—

-¡Hey—

-Así que presta mucha atención porque esto sólo lo diré una vez.

-Entendido. –entrecerró un poco los ojos para focalizar completamente su atención en lo que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de decirle. Éste sintió como un sonrojo se posaba en sus propias mejillas.

-Eres un idiota—

-Esa parte ya la dijiste. –dijo con leve enojo. Fingido, por supuesto.

-Te dije que no me interrumpieras. –apretó con fuerza una de las mejillas del rubio.

-Au-auch! –movió su mano para detener la de su amigo; pero, al sentir el contacto de ésta con la suya, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran y Kengo mantuviera su mano sobre la de Akira.

-Aaaah… -volvió a suspirar y a desviar la mirada; para luego devolverla a los ojos cafés de su autoproclamado mejor amigo.- Kengo. –dijo con voz firme.

-¿S-Sí? –dijo con un poco de miedo, pero sin retirar su mano.

-Aahh… –suspiró por milésima vez- puede que seas un estúpido que no sabe callarse ni dejar de ser molesto—

-Oye—

-Pero aun así… me… me preo… preocupo por ti… y siempre… siempre he detestado ver cómo te hieres al entrometerte en mis peleas… pero me… me reconforta, de alguna manera, ver… tu cara de estúpido sonriendo estúpidamente con esa estúpida sonrisa tuya después de que por tu estupidez te hayan lastimado como si nada hubiese pasado… a pesar de que haya sido mi culpa…

-¿No era culpa de mi estupidez? –preguntó confundido.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo el punto de mi conversación, estúpido. –dijo molesto.

-L-lo siento…

Hubo una pausa.

-Aguarda.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Kengo?

-¿Estás diciendo… que te preocupas por mí?

-No.

-Pero… lo acabas de decir…

-¿¡Entonces para qué preguntas!? –volvió a apretar fuertemente la mejilla de Kengo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Sólo creí que tal vez había oído mal!

-Tú… tal vez… ¿no me crees?

-¿Oh…? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Aunque… es difícil, ¿sabes? Siempre estás insultándome y golpeándome, incluso ahora me estabas gritando…

-L-lo… lo siento… -miró hacia otro lado.

-¡Waah! –puso su mano libre en la frente de Akira- ¿Akira, estás disculpándote? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡No te mueras!

-Arg… me estás molestando, Kengo. –su aura asesina estaba luchando por salir.

-Akiraa, ¡por favor suelta mi mejilla! ¡Itaaaaai!

-¡Eres tan estúpido!

Sin previo aviso, sin advertencia, Akira, aún molesto, eliminó la distancia entre él y Kengo, uniendo sus labios en un imprevisto beso.

Confundido, Kengo en un principio no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, su mente se quedaba en blanco mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando fue capaz de hacerlo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sus brazos subieron hasta el cuello del castaño y sólo podía pensar en la calidez que le transmitían los suaves labios de su quizás-más-que mejor amigo.

Se separaron sólo cuando la falta de aire comenzó a ser notoria.

-¿A-Akira?

-¿Ahora… sí me crees?

-¡Akira! –se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándolo casi sin aire y las lágrimas volvían a caer, nuevamente.- ¡Akiraaa, Akiraaa!

-Sí… ese es mi nombre…

-¡Akiraaa! ¡Te quiero!

El susodicho sintió la sangre subía completamente hacía su cara y se ponía completamente roja.

-Estúpido…

Se paró, pues aún se encontraban ambos sentados en el suelo, separándose un poco del rubio, quien le observó confundidamente, pero que, de todas formas, se sentía completamente feliz.

-Ven, vamos.

Notó como Akira le extendía la mano para que se levantara; la aceptó contento y se levantó del suelo; se sorprendió aún más cuando el castaño entrelazó sus dedos y desviaba la mirada, avergonzado, cosa que le pareció realmente adorable al rubio.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, pero no era uno incómodo, pues se habían dicho muchas cosas, aunque quizás no eran todas las que tenían que decirse, pero algo habían avanzado y ambos sabían que tenían que hacer las cosas paso a paso.

-Akira…

-¿Hmm? –volteó y se topó con un par de ojos café mirando fijamente a unos grises, logrando que se sonrojara levemente, aunque el otro tenía un notorio tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Daisuki~

-Estúpido. –desvió la mirada, con el rostro completamente rojo.

Y así, siguieron caminando… Sabían que tenían un largo camino por delante.

**AN: **Bueno, espero que haya gustado... sino, bueno, nada que hacer x'D Sinceramente amo ver a Akira en un estado súper-tsundere y escribirlo fue entretenido xD!


End file.
